Les 20 OS du célibats
by La Fille Qui
Summary: J'inaugure ici un recueil d'Os coquins... Contient : Slash, Het, PwP...
1. La danse du Cygne et du Chien fou

Hello ! Me revoilà avec de nouveaux textes très coquins… Je vais publier dans ce recueil une série d'OS érotiques sur tous les couples que j'ai un jour pu imaginer ensemble. Il y aura du Slash, du Het, du multi-pairing… Certains personnages vous paraîtrons peut-être un peu OCC mais c'est comme ça que je les imagines…

 **Attention contenus M voire MA ! Présence de Slash pour certains OS.**

Disclamers : Tout à JK Rowling

« C'est impossible dit la Fierté, c'est risqué dit l'Expérience, c'est sans issus dit la Raison, essayons, murmure le Cœur. » **William Arthur Ward**

Narcissa avait toujours été élégante, depuis l'enfance elle portait des robes raffinées ornées de petits boutons de nacre ou de quelques pierres précieuses. Le jour ou elle avait pour la première fois réalisé ses pensées impures ne fit pas exceptions. Sirius avait dû attendre un temps infinis qu'elle enlève ses gants, ses bas ou encore ses bottines pour pouvoir la pénétré. Bien sûr il lui aurait suffit de relever sa robe pour arriver au même résultat, mais la jeune fille était perfectionniste et avait peur de la froisser. Elle avait sans doute l'impression que si elle faisait ça bien elle pourrait plus tard s'en rappeler autrement que comme une baise rapide dans un vulgaire placard.

Alors elle avait mené son cousin dans sa propre chambre, avait défait les draps et s'était déshabiller lentement, les mains tremblantes et le regard fiévreux. Il avait lui-même ôté rapidement son pantalon sans pour autant se dévoiler complètement. Pour Sirius, à ce moment là, ce qui avait de l'importance c'était les seins de sa cousine. Ils étaient beaux à voir et semblait agréable au toucher, leurs pointes dure dansaient dans sa direction et créaient de doux élancement près de son aine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se dévêtir il promena son regard avide sur l'intégralité de son corps. Elle était allongée sur son lit légèrement défait, les jambes pendant un peu dans le vide. Ses yeux fixaient légèrement le vide et ses lèvres purpurines laissaient échapper une respiration saccadée et quelques gémissements plaintifs. Sa gorge ondulait et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration. Les mains de l'héritier Black se promenaient lascivement sur tout son bas ventre, du nombril au pubis en caressant ses poils bond finement taillés. De temps en temps elle venait frôler ses petites lèvres et appuyer sur son bouton de plaisir. Sirius, ne pouvant plus se retenir, pris fermement un sein dans sa main en pressant son membre dure contre le ventre de sa maitresse lui arrachant par là un hoquet surprit. Sans plus de cérémonie il la prit en un coup malgré l'hymen encore présent de la jeune fille. Remarquant la crispation de son visage il s'immobilisa immédiatement et prit le temps de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille avant de reprendre un long va et vient qui dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur larcin ils se rhabillèrent prestement, quittèrent la chambre de jeune fille de Narcissa et se séparèrent d'un baiser sec, un baiser d'adieux.

Narcissa avait toujours été élégante, sauf aux yeux de l'incomparable Sirius Black.


	2. Les Squelettes dans les Placard

**Salut à tous ! Cette fois je vous donne à lire un OS un peu sombre au début mais qui finit sur une touche d'humour.** **Présence de SLASH dans cet Os.**

 **Remerciement tout particulier à Lauren . WeasleyMalfoy qui a publié la première review sur ce recueil.**

Harry n'était pas près pour la mort de Sirius, pas près pour celle de Dumbledore ou pour celle d'Edwige, de Fred, Tonks ou Rémus. La seul mort auquel il s'était réellement préparé était la sienne. Mais il avait survécu, et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire de cette vie. Etre heureux, faire des études, se marier… Pas dans un monde ou son filleul était orphelin.

En ce 4 janviers 1999 le temps était pluvieux, des trompes d'eaux s'abattaient sur la neige fondus et créaient de véritables rivières d'eaux boueuses sur les pavés. Harry parcourait un quartier pauvre du Londres moldu. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas foutu un pied dans le monde sorcier. Il traversa une allée étroite qui débouchait sur un porche sale et encombré de poubelles éventrées.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier les enjamba à la hâte avant de pousser la porte de l'immeuble et d'entrer dans un hall glauque aux lumières vacillantes. Il grimpa quatre à quatre deux étages avant de tourner sa clé dans la serrure de l'appartement numéro 7. Harry était chez lui. Le studio était crasseux et une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. On pouvait voir une dizaines de cartons de pizzas et de vêtement sale jonché le sol et une pile de vaisselle impressionnante s'amonceler dans l'évier. Quelqu'un dormais sur le clic-clac défoncé au milieu de la pièce. C'était Zacharias Smith. Ces cheveux blond avait poussé et lui arrivait maintenant en bas de la nuque et laissait entrevoir des piercings et un écarteur d'oreille. Harry trébucha sur des bouteilles de bières avant d'ouvrir la seule et unique porte de l'appartement. Il enleva ses vêtements à la hâte avant de se jeter sous une douche glaciale qui dura plusieurs Minutes. Lorsqu'il ressortit nu de la salle de bain, Zacharias était réveillé et roulait une clope en silence.

"On a presque plus de tabac. Constata-t-il platement en regardant le dernier sachet en équilibre précaire sur la table basse en Formica

-J'en reprendrais demain. Répond Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Zacharias.

-J'ai envie de toi tu sais, j'y ai pensé toute la journée..."

Zacharias rapprocha doucement son visage de celui d'Harry avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser est mouillé et a un goût de rance mais les deux garçons ne s'en préoccupe pas et Harry commence à caresser le pénis de Zacharias à travers son pantalong. Le balafré, pressé de commencer les choses sérieuses appuyait maladroitement sa main droite contre l'aine du blond en essayant de sa main gauche de défaire le nœud de son jogging. Zacharias stoppa toute actions quelques secondes le temps de faire passer son T-shirt par-dessus ses épaules frêles après avoir envoyé baladé son jogging d'un coup de pied. Ne portant pas de caleçon il commença immédiatement à frotter son pénis contre les fesses d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit à gémir de manière outrancière en écartant ses fesses sans aucune pudeur. Quand, après quelques préliminaires bâclés, le jeune Poufsouffle finis enfin par entrer de tout son long dans le corps de son amant, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Grognement qu'il laissera échappé une dernière fois ou moment de la jouissance, après seulement une ou deux minutes de va et viens désordonnés. Harry, quand à lui, se branlera encore deux longues minutes avant d'éjaculer après que Zacharias sois partis racheter du tabac et des feuilles.

Des années plus tard, lorsque Harry Potter, célèbre auror et père de famille entendu à nouveau parler de Zacharias Smith entant que suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire Métiol (trafique de poudre pourpre du Mexique), il chargea son stagiaire de mener l'interrogatoire seul. Le sourire narquois de Smith quand il le croisa malencontreusement dans un couloir lui provoqua des sueurs froides pendant plusieurs mois.


End file.
